Worse then naruto on steriods
by Meio
Summary: Just some random akatsuki and maybe other stories. just short ones. D: read it dang you. Taking suggestions ;o


DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto..though I wish I did...sasuke would be dead D: sorry but..I really hate him...alot...he is a total spoiled brat.

These are the random spazes adventures of the Akatsuki and they will make absolutely no sense or be in order.

* * *

Why the naruto would should'nt have internet

* * *

Birds chirped as the morning dew set in and the animals woke up to the bright sun cracking over the tree tops..All was silent..Until 'HAKAAAAAAAAAWWW' Yelled tobi flapping his arms in attempt to mimic the birds. He fell down all the way to the akatsuki entrance, Inside a important meeting was happening. All the akatsuki (sept tobi) Were gathered around leader To listen to their next missions."Now we all know naruto has the kyuubi, And I believe we can beat him if we send a person who looks like someone he loves,get close and betray him Now..Itachi I am assuming you'll take that position since you look like sasuke and the scars are nothing a little ma-WHAT THE HELL" Leader yelled as tobi snaked up his cloak "Hi leader!" Tobi said with alot of exictement as though he did'nt realize the trouble he'd soon be in. All the akatsuki stared as though Leader had grown a extra head..though...technically..he did.

"Tobi thinks Leader should stop reading fan fictions, Naruto no like sasuke" Leader just looked at tobi oddly " He's right you know, Naruto is obliviously Not in love with sasuke. We'd better go with a kiba look alike He seems more narutos type"Sasori said With a bored expression on his face. "I disagree, I think Shika would be a nice partner for naruto, His quietness off sets naruto's loud personality" Itachi Argued. The meeting went on Arguing who would be a better male partner for naruto for many moons untill one day the rookie nine walked by on a local mission and heard the arguments. The teams slowly creped closer where they saw the Akatsuki throwing chickens at each other and yelling about male partners,Naruto backed away slowly and ran off screaming "I'M NOT GAY" when He heard the akatsuki talking about a male partner for him.

* * *

Itachi needs hearing aids

* * *

Itachi who had long ago lost his vision was walking around the forest with Kisame next to him when they came upon a small boy in a clearing that was laying on the ground mumbling something. They walked up to him to see what he was saying and doing, What they heard and saw made Kisame break out laughing. The small boy was whacking himself with a fish saying "Angst...Angst" over and over, Itachi looked over to Kisame with his glasses on asking "Kisame". The fish man hearing his name looked over to Itachi "Yes Itachi?" Itachi grew a curious look and asked "Is that Sasuke? It sounds Like him" Kisame broke up laughing. " No I believe that was the one tailed demon's container" Itachi kept his curious face on and looked at Gaara "...Still sounds like sasuke.."

* * *

No idea.

* * *

Zetsu zapped(?) through the forest heading towards his secret garden to tend to his herbs and plants. When he hit something that made him pop out of the ground and look, to his surprise it was two sardines having a tea party while doing the jitter bug. He got closer but then the sardine with the top hat turned and blasted a ray out of his mouth while saying "IN AMERICA" zetsu blacked out. when he woke up he looked around to munchkins running around singing something about killing the wicked witch and he got a evil grin as he got a napkin ready."Hellloooooo lunch" he said while looking at a fat munchkin, The munchkin looked at zetsu and ate a skittles which as we all know is zetsu's natrual enemy.Then they all exploded into millions of mexican candies which dorathy took and sold for some new shoes.

* * *

Okay well I do take suggestions and requests to add for this story D: so..Do tell..do tell..And I know their OOC..D: duhhh...fanfictions are all OOC. Get a sense of humor before you flame kthnx

* * *


End file.
